greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reeva Nieves
}} |kanji= リバパオラン |romaji= Riba Paoran |alias= Phantom Beast (幻獣 Genjū) Red-Eyed Demon (赤目鬼 Akame Oni) |race= Human |birthdate= X759, June 15 |gender= Female |age= 36 |height= 180 cm (5'11") |weight= 56 kg (125 lbs) |eye color= Red |hair color= Silver |blood type= B- |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Heart's Crown |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= Mercenary |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Wandering |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Palm Magic Lightning Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= }} Reeva Faolan (リバパオラン Riba Paoran) is the current of the Heart's Crown Guild (ハート王冠 Hāto Ōkan), and the who engendered the . She is also known as a ; through her occupation as a self-affiliated mercenary, assassinating all whom she is requested by. Upon transitioning into a , Reeva is currently a semi-active assassin. During her tenures as full-active mercenary, Reeva formed her own entourage;... She is renown as the Phantom Beast (幻獣 Genjū), due to her combat attire, and prominent finesse. She is also known as the Silver-Eyed Demon (赤目鬼 Akame Oni) apparently due to her innate red eyes, and. Notably, Reeva trained the , whom possesses nascent potential; Luna Maverick. Due to her being a , she has interacted with a plethora of powerful , and still possesses a good relationship with some. Despite her being the Guild Master, she.. Appearance Contrary to her advanced age, Reeva's physical appearance is akin to that of woman in her mid 20's. She possesses the facial features of fully matured woman, having an highly defined feminine face, and soft skin, what is expected from that of a female. She has an almost peach-tone skin complexion, dependent on which standpoint she is viewed from. She has somewhat prominent lips, though not the prominent among her all her feature. Her face ovular-shaped, and thus she has a prominently designed chin, and a curved jawline. Her facial expression is generally seen serious, and stern, giving off an overall intimidating expression, reinforced by the color of her eyes. She is also renown for her silver colored hair, gaining several epithet's for its coloration. The shade of silver appears to fluctuate, proportional to her exposure to light, or darkness. Within the light, Reeva's hair becomes so vibrant that it is almost depicted as white color. A feature that is peculiar, as it is unconventional, as generally it is the darkness that gleams upon ones hair for it to darken. Notably, her hair is slightly outlined in a blackish color, as the silver transitions into a darker color. Her hair also possesses a steel blue hue, though not explicitly evident. Her hair is short-styled, reaching just beneath the top of her neck, forming a bob cut. prefers for her hair to remain flat down against her head, and short which perfectly compliments her occupation. It is generally seen prominently parted to right, but it varies. On her ears are a pair of simplistic silver studs, a gift from a deceased contemporary of hers, continuing wearing as a remembrance of the aforementioned contemporary. For her physique, it is not surprise that she has a extremely lean, and slender frame. Both her body, and attire exemplifies that of a killer; a mercenary of sorts. Reeva has cultivated her physique in order to perfectly bolster her agility, and speed. Consistently training when in isolation. Reeva even sets very difficult obstacles for herself, in order to maintain her athletic physical ability, and thus her physical shape is almost culminated. Reeva has a full pear body shape; perfectly curving inward near the middle of torso, and expanding outward near her buttock, providing with a somewhat wide, and attractive buttocks. Going further down, Reeva also possesses a very sizable thighs. She also possesses evident calves too, they are prominent on her person, to a feminine extent, solely. Despite being among the oldest within her guild, she doesn't possesses the most noteworthy chest, when compared to others, even those younger than her, such as Laelle, or Korina. Despite having prominently known feminine features, when looked at from a particular standpoint, such as from behind, Reeva is misconceived as male, and thus she has androgynous features, located on her head. This is result of her short-cut hair style, it is demonstrated that she doesn't take proper care of hair at times. For her mission attire, it is a rather bewildering one. It leaves one in mystery of her attire, whether she is an model, wearing a costume, or the like, but aspects of her attire proves otherwise. It is composed of a full-piece body suit, simplistic in its structure, but possesses more intricate accessories, and designs. It initiates from the top of her neck, and extends all the way down to the bottom of her feet, leaving nothing besides her head visible. Strangely, the attire has no opening for Reeva to remove, or put on the body-suit, which also leaves one is constant thought of how she dons it. It is instead magically enhanced. This allows Reeva to shift the bodysuit onto her being by synchronizing her magical energy with the bodysuit, and does the same when removing it. Regarding its design, it is highly detailed. To prevent it from appearing bland, Reeva had put silver colored designs, of intricate shapes, and sizes, when in the process of creating the bodysuit... Regarding its accessories, it has two, gauntlet like pieces, on each forearm. It appears to be built upon layer, with one overlapping on another, adjacently. They appear to have to be protuberant outward, and thus acts as weapons, when engaging in melee combat. The gauntlets are outlined in a silver-like color, accentuating them. The second armor piece that remains separate from the entire body-suit is the shoulder like pieces that emanates from her shoulder, in a similar manner that the gantlets are positioned. It appears to be two layers of shoulder pieces, one overlapping the other. On each side, they are outlined in an almost a dark silver. Personality Relationships Luna Maverick Laelle Nevaeh Korina Pierce History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Introduction |-| Roleplays = '''Collaborative Stories with Other Users. Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities : Immense Speed: This aspect of her physical ability stands out as Reeva's most prominent natural skill. *'Immense Reflexes': This physical ability stands as an extension of Reeva's speed. After years of cultivation, Reeva has reached a point in which she is almost impossible to successfully inflict damage. She leaves one to assume that her reflexes are magically reinforced, as she leaves one perplexed by her natural reflexes. Immense Strength: Powerful Durability: Reeva take, and endure a large amounts of physical trauma, and magical damage, and still be able to properly operate. Being able to take damage, and completely ignore it, Reeva has shown to be highly resistant to damage, both magical, and physical. On several instances he was hit simultaneously by concussive force of several magical assaults, and kicked in the ribs, only to remain in his initial position, with and broken rib, shrugging it off, remaining completely unfazed. Magical Abilities Master Magician: Immense Eternano Levels: * Daunting Magical Aura: Palm Magic Palm Magic (掌魔法 Tenohira Mahō) * Wave Blocker (波動ブロッカー Hadō Burokkā) a spell for Palm Magic, that is solely used for defensive purposes, a spell that is somewhat strange, due to the mechanics behind its usage. Reeva initiates this spell by performing a physical gesture; raising one of arms directly up to her chest, vertically. She has her entire palm of her hand raised toward her opposition. Once these aforementioned gestures are properly performed, Reeva focuses her magic directly within palm, and causes the oscillations of the particles within her hands to flow at a faster rate, consequently causing the particles to become unstable, and thus it causes her hand to begin vibrating. This gesture allows Reeva to intercept nearly all magical assaults, primarily due to the vibrations acting upon the opposition, causing it to become unstable, subsequently allowing Reeva to render her opposition into nothing more than separated particles. It appears as if the opposition Reeva is defending against is eroding, due to it having a corroding like appearance. * Palm Density Breaker (掌密度ブレーカー Tenohira Mitsudo Burēkā) * Reversal of the Flow (逆転のフロー Gyakuten no Furō) a fairly simple, yet extremely useful spell, created by Reeva herself. * Compression of the Raging Force (圧縮の荒れ狂う力 Asshuku no Chikara) Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō Lit; Various Lightning Magic): an elemental Caster Type Magic, that revolves around the usage of lightning. Spending years mastering the control over lightning, in order to gain perfect control over the said element. Kaito possesses great mastery over the element of lightning, being to able to produce, manipulate, almost instantly, and even has great control over being able to control the path that it takes. When used in conjunction with his combat skills, he greatly increases the potential damage he can cause, substantially. His mastery goes to an extent of him being able to use his lightning in an unorthodox method of utilizing lightning; being able project through his eyes, stimulate his nerve endings. * Lightning Nerve Infusion (電光の神経注入, Denkō no Shinkei Chūnyū): A special Lightning Magic spell which is activated by infusing the user's nerve endings with electricity, rapidly increasing their motor abilities, resulting in an phenomenal increase in speed in both their movements and reactions, enabling them to move so quickly, that they seem to teleport, and some of the blows that they deal out are not even seen by the naked eye. Additionally, this spell not only increases the user's speed, but their strength and durability, granting them a large boost all across the board; to the point that it seems that the speed is a "super mode" of sorts; or at least approaching that level of power. *' ' (稲妻身体, Inazuma Karada): Using his lightning, Kaito can coats his body in lightning, or fully transform into a mass of lightning, taking the appearance of a lightning bolt. While using the spell he can seemingly propel himself through the air with incredible ease, and travel great distances within a short time span. While using this spell is appears as if he could fly. It also greatly increase his speed as well as his reflexes. The drawback to this particular technique, is that it is only usable while in motion. *'Ocular Lightning' (アイ雷光, Ai Raikou): An unorthodox method of utilizing lightning magic, as a practitioner of the said element does project lightning through their eyes. It is evident that Kaito holds great mastery of lightning, as he has the ocular prowess to project lightning, and mistaken for a brand of eye magic. Kaito applied the concept of projecting his magic through his eyes, in similar manner to eye magic. The concept for the spell originated after having his body completely immobilized, and a way to use his lightning without the use of a gesture, or movement. Similar to the concept of Lightning-Make, Kaito condenses the Ethernano existing within his eyes, and then push it outward, projecting it in a linear path, in the form of a laser-like beam of condensed lightning. Kaito primarily uses this spell to surprise his opponents, as initially attacks his foes with his limbs, thus keeping keeping an opponents limbs occupied as well. Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * Her profile image is based on Natalia Kaminski from the Fate/Zero anime. * Reeva stands as the tallest among all the author's characters. * Reeva's alias; Phantom Beast(幻獣 Genjū), is deemed homage toward Phantombeast, just as Cynteria Hotaru's alias, Green Flash, shares the same name as this article's author. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Guild Master Category:Palm Magic User Category:Athletic Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Heart's Crown